Hey Arnold: Crepusculo
by Camilaniwa
Summary: adaptacion del Best-seller Crespuculo (pelicula) adaptada a la pelicula, esta historia esta enfocada en Arnold (bella) y Helga ( Edward). la historia no es 100% a la pelicula, hay algunas partes cambiadas. Disfruntenla y comenten esta historia consta de dos partes.
1. Chapter 1

esta es la primera parte, espero que les guste.

intente que no fuera muy larga pero se pudo :c, esta adaptacion esta hecha por la pelicula no el libro y hay algunas partes que he cambiado para que fuera un poquito al estilo de ellos; espero que les guste y comenten.

Parte 1

Nunca había pensado que volvería de nuevo, a ver a mis antiguos amigos y mi antiguo hogar.

Volvería donde estaban mis abuelos, desde que encontré a mis padres me fui a Arizona a vivir con ellos, pero extrañaba a mis abuelos, por eso pasaría una temporada con ellos.

Cuando llegue a Hillwood, vi que estaba algo distinto, quizás estaba más nublado y oscuro que de costumbre, pasaban más de 6 años desde que me fui, pero recordaba perfectamente las calles, no me fue muy difícil encaminarme a la antigua casa de huéspedes.

Arnold.- me llamo una voz que conocía muy bien.- mira cómo has crecido.

Abuelo.- lo llame mientras veía como salía corriendo de la gran casona a recibirme.- te he extrañado mucho.

Tu padre acaba de llamarme, tenemos todo listo para que entres a estudiar aquí.

Muchas gracias abuelo.- le respondí mientras entraba con mis cosas.- extrañe mucho aquí.

Después de instalarme fui a cenar junto a todos, realmente extrañaba a todos, mis amigos y mis abuelos, me puse a pensar en las viejas historias que había vivido juntos a mis amigos, realmente deseaba que llegara al fin el lunes para poder verlos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que al fin llego el esperado lunes, llegue al instituto con tiempo de sobra, intentando buscar a algunas personas conocidas, pero solo di con unos pocos.

Arnold.- me gire al momento que sentí que me llamaban.- no puedo creerlo, realmente eres tu

Lila.- me sorprendí al verla, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual que la última vez que la vi.- he vuelto.

No sabes lo que me alegra verte.- me hablaba igual de risueña que antes.- todos se alegraran al verte.

Hablando de eso, ¿has visto a Gerald?- le pregunte emocionado, realmente quería ver a mi mejor amigo.

A Gerald dices.- vi como dudo unos momentos antes de responderme.- ya lo veras Arnold, no te preocupes.- me respondió desviando el tema.

Me despedí de Lila y me puse a caminar por los pasillos buscando la clase que me tocaba, me demore un poco en encontrarla y para mi sorpresa el profesor ya había llegado.

Permiso.- me excuse.- soy nuevo, me perdí en los pasillos.- le respondí mientras le pasaba mi horario.

Señor Shortman.- me hablo con una sonrisa.- que bueno es volver a verlo aquí.

Gracias.

Estamos en un trabajo en pareja, vaya a sentarse junto a la señorita Pataki.- me señalo el puesto al lado de una niña rubia.

Camine rápidamente donde me había indicado, recordando al instante quien era mi compañera, como iba a olvidar a la pequeña brabucona que antes solía molestarme, con esas dos coletas y ese gran moño rosa que tanto la caracterizaba.

Me senté junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla, realmente había cambiado, era mucho más alta, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y sin dejar de mencionar que ya no se vestía como antes, ahora se vestía realmente bien, demasiado bien a mi parecer. En ningún momento volteo a verme, incluso podría jurar que había corrido su asiento más lejos, podía notarla tensa, tenía sus manos en puños demasiado apretados.

Al terminar la clase sentía que estaba ahogado, Helga no me hablo en toda la clase pero si paso la gran mayoría mirándome parecía enojada, pensé que quizás la estaba pisando o algo así, pero me di cuenta que estábamos demasiado alejados para molestar al otro. Al terminar la clase ella se paró y salió rápidamente, podía ver como muchos la quedaban mirando algunos sorprendidos y otros embobados, porque tenían sus razones, quizás antes ella no era muy agraciada pero ahora eso era todo lo contrario, había cambiado de tal manera que parecía una persona totalmente diferente, incluso si no fuera porque el profesor no me hubiera dicho su apellido, yo no la habría reconocido a tal rubia de ojos azules, seguía teniendo esos penetrantes ojos azules.

Me fui encaminando a la cafetería ya que era hora del almuerzo, donde me encontré con unos antiguos compañeros.

Arnold.- me hablo mi viejo amigo Sid.- hasta que al fin te vemos

Sid, ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunte, el seguía igual aún tenía su gran nariz y su cabello lo tenía largo.

Muy bien, chicos miren llego Arnold.- decía mientras nos acercábamos a una mesa.

Arnold no puedo creerlo, estas muy cambiado.- grito una alta muchacha de pelo castaño, debía ser Sheena.- Lila tenías razón.

En el momento en que iba hablar, todos voltearon a la puerta de la cafetería, como si vieran algo con admiración, mire sorprendido a las personas que venían entrando. Rhonda y Harold venían entrando tomados de la mano, Harold ya no era tan robusto sino más bien musculoso y Rhonda parecía una modelo de cabello corto con grandes caderas, pasaron de nuestra mesa a una más alejada del resto. Pasos de ellos, venían Gerald y Phoebe agarrados del brazo, parecían más distintos que antes, Gerald había crecido bastante, mientras que Phoebe seguía siendo pequeña, intente llamar su atención pero siguió caminando junto a ella a la mesa donde estaban Rhonda y Harold.

Que esta pasando…

Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir una pálida y alta rubia se abrió se abrió paso dejando a todos embobados, paso rápidamente sin mirar a nadie hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las otras dos parejas. Paso sin mirar a nadie, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, verla caminar dejaba a cualquiera embobado, ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que ella era Helga.

Después de ese día no la volví a ver, al pasar los días las cosas se ponían extrañas, ninguno de los cinco apareció, pero al parecer nadie comentaba nada sobre aquello, todos seguían su rutina, incluso los profesores no se daban por aludidos la inasistencia de ellos, intente preguntar pero muchos me aseguraban que siempre se saltaban las clases.

Cuando ya me hacia la idea de que quizás no volverían, me topé con una curiosa miraba cuando iba entrando a la clase de Biología.

Así que el cabeza de balón ha vuelto.- me hablo Helga con una brillante sonrisa al momento que tome asiento junto a ella.

Si-i.- balbucee al salir del letargo que estaba.- pensé que ya no vendrías.- le respondí con timidez, ya que al mirar sus penetrantes ojos me ponía nervioso. Podía ver que lucía más brillante que la última vez.

Si.- dijo un poco pensativa.- me gusta saltarme las clases cuando hace un buen clima.

Entiendo.- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el clima había cambiado.- has cambiado mucho Helga, no te he reconocido

Ya sabes las hormonas y todo.- me respondió entre risas, podía ver como sus ojos habían cambiado a un azul oscuro.- ¿y que te a traído a esta aburrida ciudad?

No digas que es aburrida.- le dije arrugando la nariz mientras ella me miraba divertida.- realmente los extrañe a todos

¿Incluso a mí?

Claro.- le respondí con un leve sonrojo, me ponía nervioso al tenerla tan cerca.- aunque no recordaba que hacia tanto frio.

Pasaste de un lugar cálido a otro con mucho frio.- bufo divertida.- muy inteligente Arnoldo

Pasamos la mayoría de la clase hablando, no podía dejar de verla al momento que sonreía o movía su cabello con sus pálidos dedos.

A medida que iban pasando los días había cosas que no encajaban, con Gerald hablaba lo poco y lo mínimo que me permitía al igual que los otros y por alguna razón sentía que a ellos no les gustaba que Helga tuviese mucho contacto conmigo. Las veces que hablábamos eran cosas sin importancia pero en ningún momento ella me dejaba tocarla o estar muy cerca de ella y por no mencionar lo extraño de su apetito, nunca la vi comer nada al igual que los otros.

Ya iba saliendo de clases todo parecía en orden, ese día salía tarde por lo que ya estaba oscuro, mientras iba caminando pude visualizarla al otro lado del estacionamiento incluso con la lluvia. Me quede un instante parado sin hacer movimiento alguno, era como si no quisiera parar de mirar, pero en el momento que en iba a encaminarme se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, un rayo cayó en un árbol haciendo que este se rompiera y empezara a caer. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, podía ver como el árbol venia hacia mí, pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado, por instinto cerré los ojos. Pero de un momento a otro sentí algo encima de mí que me arrastraba con el hasta estrellarme contra la pared que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba. Pude sentir el dolor de mi espalda, al momento de abrir mis ojos me topé con unos grandes ojos azules que me miraban asustados.


	2. Chapter 2

segunda parte de Hey Arnold: Crepusculo, lo se el nombre original xD, bueno esper que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

si quieren que adapte una pelicula, recibo felizmente sugerencias :)

 **Parte 2**

Arnold realmente nos has dado un susto.- entro preocupado mi abuelo a la sala de emergencias.- Caramba, el tiempo está cada vez más agresivo.

Estoy bien abuelo.- lo tranquilice, pero aún estaba exaltado al igual que sus ojos aún estaban rojos.

Has tenido suerte pequeño.- me hablo una joven enfermera, mientras se acercaba y me empezaba a examinar.- no veo nada fuera de lo norma, solo un par de magulladuras.

No hubiera salido ileso sin Helga.- le comente, ella solo me miro.- si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

¿No es su hermana, ?- le pregunto curioso mi abuelo.

Si.- le respondió ella, parecía mas seria.- creo que tuviste suerte.

Cuando iba saliendo a llamar a mis padres, vi al fondo del pasillo como Olga y Rhonda hablaban con Helga, ella solo las miraba amenazante sin responder nada.

Helga.- la llame, sacándola de su conversación. Volteo a verme, parecía sorprendida, al parecer les dijo algo a las otros dos, Olga solo se giró y se fue caminando al igual que la otra, aunque Rhonda parecía más enfadada

¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto fría, no se acercó demasiado, siempre manteniendo la misma distancia.

Ya sabes lo que quiero.- intente hablarle lo más normal posible, pero tenía una mirada demasiado feroz.- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Yo debería preguntarse eso.- su miraba se suavizo un poco, pero aun parecía tensa.

¿Estas segura de lo has hecho?

¿A qué te refieres?- me miraba extrañada, realmente quería saber que era lo que tanto escondía.

¿Por qué me has salvado?- le pregunte serio, ella parecía dudar.- si no me hubieras salvado no tendrías tantos problemas, deberías haberme dejado morir.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- bufo enojada.- lo que haga o no, no es tu problema.

¿Entonces me dirás como lo hiciste?

¿Hacer qué?- me pregunto irónica riendo amargamente.- estaba junto a ti.

No es cierto, tú estabas al otro lado.

No digas estupidez, el golpe te hizo mal Arnoldo.- rio divertida

Yo sé lo que vi.- le dije enojado, ya no podía aguantar, me estaba exasperando.- tu llegaste a mí y me empujaste.

No puedes solo decirme gracias.- me respondió indiferente, como si no le importara

Gracias.- le respondí, pero aun la miraba, aun quería que ella me respondiera con la verdad.

Aun seguirás con eso, ¿verdad?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí.- espero que te guste quedarte con la incertidumbre.

Después de sentenciar las últimas palabras dio media vuelta y salió por las puertas del hospital.

Los días pasaban y no podía estar tranquilo. Mi abuelo me advirtió que estaban pasando cosas entrañas en la ciudad, unos cuantos asesinatos estaban ocurriendo y nadie sabía quién era el autor de aquello. A pesar de que todos estaban preocupados de los recientes acontecimientos, yo tenía en mente otra cosa, hace poco había tenido un sueño bastante peculiar, yo iba saliendo del instituto con la misma ropa del día en que casi cayo el árbol encima de mí, pero lo más curioso del sueño, es que al momento cuando Helga me empujaba a la pared pude ver como sus ojos ya no eran azules sino más bien eran de un color rojo. No podía dejar de pensar en su rostro, me venían miles de teorías, pero ninguna se asemejaba con otra.

Esa noche empecé a buscar ciertas características, pero todas me llevaban a los mismos nombres "vampiro", "no muerto, "piel fría", algunas cosas coincidían pero otras no, mañana seria el día donde lo aclararía todo.

Este día hablaría con Helga sobre lo que estaba pasando. La espere en el estacionamiento, sabía que desde el día en que me salvo ella estaba más pendiente de mí, incluso podría asegurar que la vi siguiéndome un par de veces.

Camine a un lugar más apartado, pero sin dejar de mirarla para saber si me venía siguiendo. Cuando ya pensé que estaba lo bastante alejado al fin la encare.

Eres demasiado pálida, siempre tienes la piel fría.- le hablaba serio, en ningún momento deje de mirarla.- no comes ni bebes nada

Dilo.- respondió seria.- dilo en voz alta

Eres un vampiro.- sentencie, pero por alguna razón me estaba poniendo nervioso.- más bien una vampira.

¿Y eso te asusta?- pregunto con un tono burlón.

No.- respondí, pero algo dentro de mi decía que dudaba.- nunca te temería

Pues deberías.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí e intento sujetar una de mis manos.- realmente deberías.

Tu no me harías daño.- le hablaba pausadamente, ya que parecía asustada.

Intente acercarme pero ella aun no me permitía mucho, tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía, intente jalarla para acercarla más. Sabía que ella era mucho más ágil y más fuerte que yo, pero ahora parecía dejarse llevar cada vez más.

¿Qué tanto haces?-dijo dudosa pero sin alejarse

Pensando…- le respondí, porque realmente lo estaba haciendo.

¿Sobre qué?

¿Realmente quieres saber?- le pregunte, ella solo me miro unos momentos y asintió lentamente, parecía dudosa.- ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando

Estoy hablando enserio.- le dije mientras la acercaba a mi.- te pasare a buscar en la tarde.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al fin el día del baile. Muchas personas me invitaron al baile pero yo solo les decía ya tenía a alguien.

Fui en el auto de mi abuelo que era un Packar verde oscuro, todo el viaje a la casa de Helga fui muy nervioso ya que sabía que toda su familia eran vampiros pero más allá de eso, estaba nervioso por no meter caerles bien.

Me baje del auto y respire por última vez hondo. Camine nervioso y toque suavemente la puerta, quizás la toca muy despacio ni yo mismo sentí el golpe de mis nudillos pero antes de volver a tocar la puerta se abrió ante mí.

al fin llegas hermano.- me recibió Gerald con una palmada en la espalda, no sabía que él estaría aquí.- pasa, Helga te está esperando.

Hola.- le hable, parecía distinto algo tenia diferente.- gracias

Ha estado todo el día cacareando.- decía mientras reía, realmente quería preguntarle que hacia aquí.- Phoebe y ella han gritado todo el día.

No les digas estupideces.- hablo uno voz que muy bien conocía.

Me di media vuelta y vi como Helga venia bajando de la escalera, tenía puesto un largo vestido rosa con un pequeño escote, llevaba el pelo suelto parecía más incandescente que antes.

Salimos rápidamente rumbo al baile junto a Phoebe y Gerald, el viaje fue realmente entretenido haciéndolo más corto. Llegando intentamos pasar por donde estaban todas las personas separándonos de Gerald y Phoebe, y topándonos con algunos amigos de la escuela. La pista estaba lo bastante como para querer entrar en ella, salimos en un busca de más espacio, saliendo al patio de donde estábamos.

Al fin tranquilos.- suspiraba Helga mientras se acercaba al balcón que había.- no se ve dan bien las multitudes.

Me encantaría siempre estar así.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Si podemos, justo como ahora.- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la vista.

Tu sabes a los que me refiero.- le dije intentando presionarla un poco.

Yo no haría algo así, deberías saberlo.

Helga. G. Pataki.- dije mientras me acercaba y tomaba su mano.- sería un honor pasar toda mi vida junta a ti.- dije sellando esas palabras con un casto beso en su mano.

No deberías jurar así.- contesto entre risas mientras se acercaba para abrazarme rodeándome mi cuello con sus brazos, realmente estaba poniéndome nervioso.- es muy peligroso dar tu vida a alguien como yo.- volvió a decir en un susurro entre mi cuello. Podía sentir sus fríos labios en mi cuello.

No te tengo miedo.- dije por ultimo buscando sus pálidos labios para al fin sellar nuestro trato, sabía que después de esta noche todo cambiaria pero estaba seguro que sería la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-oOo-

espero que les haya gustado y he subido los dos capitulos casi juntos.

pronto subire mas historias como estas y actualizare las demas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente se los agradesco.

Pd: me han comentado si pronto subire capitulo de Hey Arnold Adolescencia, tengo listo el proximo capitulo pero quier avanzar un poco el otro para no quedar tan atrasada :c pronto lo subire se los prometo :D


End file.
